


The Knife

by AchieverHuntment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieverHuntment/pseuds/AchieverHuntment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wins his money back after getting a knife stuck in the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife

"Alright, let's make a deal."

"Like- Like that show on TV or..?"

"No, shut up. You're on the track to lose some more money from all your flubs, right? How about this-"

Ryan watched as Gavin held up a knife, a rather large one at that.

"Knife throwing contest. If you can land this sucker in the wall, you don't have to pay me anything."

"Okay, let's do it." Ryan was eager, already reaching for the knife.

"No, hold on-" Gavin pulled away, guarding the knife. "We gotta shake on it, make it professional, yah know?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, but stuck out his hand in compliance. Gavin slowly extended his arm, still trying to keep the knife out of Ryan's reach.

"For fucks sake, you're the one wanting to shake hands so bad, just do it already!" Ryan grumbled, grabbing Gavin's hand and shaking.

"Okay... Uh..." Gavin gestured for Ryan to move to the left, and he began aiming for the Go! board.

"Wait, I thought I was throwing the knife?" Ryan questioned, watching as Gavin practiced the motion.

"Yeah, but just let me try first." Gavin answered, not turning to look at Ryan - keeping his focus entirely on the wall.

"Okay, whatever." Ryan shrugged, still looking at the knife in Gavin's hand. He was holding it by the blade. "Can I at least ask why you're doing... That?"

Gavin finally turned to look at Ryan. "What are you on about?"

"The knife- you're... you're holding it by the blade."

"Ah, well I read somewhere that if you throw while holding the blade, it'll always hit with the blade facing the surface or what not." Gavin explained.

"Hm, alright." Ryan paused. "You can continue."

"You got a problem with that?" Gavin asked, waving the knife carelessly. "Huh? Don't want me to cut my hand or something?"

"Well, yeah actually-"

"Don't care! I'm throwing whether you like it-"

Gavin flung the knife towards the wall. It spun only once before it hit, and then landed with a clunk on the ground.

"Like it..?" Ryan asked, smirking. Gavin had an exasperated look on his face.

"L-Like it... or not. Dammit! I really thought it was gonna stick in and I could be all cool saying that."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Ryan moved to pick up the knife, and walked back to where Gavin was standing.

"Look, Gavin..." He began, holding the knife out flat on his palms. "This knife, it's your weapon - right?"

Gavin lifted an eyebrow. "...Sure?"

"There's that signature confidence..." Ryan muttered sarcastically. "Now, you threw it while holding the blade - not a bad technique, but you have better grip if you hold the handle."

Ryan took the knife in his hand. "And when you threw - this is just constructive criticism - you threw it too much like a baseball."

Gavin groaned. "Oh, sorry I don't know the perfect knife throwing method!"

"That's why I'm teaching you, Gav. Just... Look." Ryan practiced the correct throwing motion.

"You're gonna want to release right about here-" He stopped about halfway through the motion. "Then pull your arm down the rest of the way. Don't follow through like you would with a baseball or football or whatever. Go straight down, not across your body."

"You don't throw a football... You- You kick it! Like a normal human being!" 

"American football, genius."

"Ohh-"

"Anyway, you follow through straight down. Alright?" Ryan glanced over at Gavin, making sure he was still following. He nodded.

"So... Like this." Ryan pulled his arm back, then quickly threw it towards the wall - following through just as he had explained.

The blade stuck directly into the wall.

"Bloody hell Ryan!" Gavin's eyes widened as he moved closer to the wall to further examine the knife. "It's- It's stuck! You actually did it..."

Ryan looked nearly as surprised as Gavin, but tried to keep his composure. "That's why I was trying to tell you the actual method- it works pretty much every time."

"Jesus Christ, I didn't- I didn't think it would actually land in the wall!" Gavin looked between the knife and Ryan. "So, when do you tell me you're actually an ex-assassin?"

Ryan laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. It's just good luck, I swear." Gavin lightly punched him in the arm. "Good luck!" He scoffed. "Sure it was. I believe you."

"So... No money, right? We shook on it." Ryan asked, looking at Gavin. "Yeah, yeah... No money."

"I mean, you're probably the second biggest flubber after me..." Ryan grinned, Gavin moaning. "Whatever, you still hold the title of most flubbing psychopath."

"Fine by me," Ryan gave Gavin a quick pat on the back before walking back to his desk.

"You're just gonna leave it there?" Gavin followed after Ryan, gesturing towards the knife.

"It's like a trophy. We'll see how long it takes for Geoff or someone to notice."

"Kdin is probably gonna see it first, he'll walk out of the office and it's practically right in his face!" Gavin turned towards the door near the Go! board - it was the infamous B-Team's office.

"Then we'll wait and see how long it takes for him, or Lindsay, or someone else, to walk out." Ryan slipped his headphones back on, knowing the rest of the guys would be back from shooting soon - they were all in a new RT Short.

Gavin brushed by Ryan's chair, heading to his desk, mumbling. "Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> http://goo.gl/xzU1lk
> 
> Update: There's an RT Life about this now, watch it here - [http://goo.gl/Mhu0fu] Although, the above picture is in a different spot than the video shows so it's most likely a separate time a knife was thrown.
> 
> 2nd Update: Chances are that Kdin actually threw the knife in the original picture - https://goo.gl/3xyVnQ


End file.
